The Good Times
by TroubledAuthorMind
Summary: "I put my heart and my soul into my work, and have lost my mind in the process"-Vincent Van Gogh. A series of (mostly platonic) flashbacks that count as 'one of the good times'


**Most of these are NOT romantic, just sweet platanoic moments between members of the svu squad.**

 **I do not own ANY svu characters they all belong to the wonderful Dick Wolf.**

 **_RAIN_RAIN_GO_AWAY**

 **Chester Lake & Olivia Benson**

 **Rainy Races**

"This rain sure as hell doesn't look like it's letting up anytime soon," Olivia sighed as she leaned against the wall, turing to glare at her temporary partner Chester Lake. "And someone decided to park two blocks from here,"

"Oh so it's my fault," Chester gasped, pretending to be offended. He smiled when he saw Olivia smirk at him. "We can walk...it's just rain,"

"Uh...I'm not exactly a huge fan of rain," Olivia mumbled. She shivered as the cold air blew against her. She knew for sure she was going to be sick before they would even make it back to the precinct.

"There's nothing wrong with some water," Chester countered "You bathe in the stuff everyday,"

"Chester,"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up"

 _"Shut up!" Serena Benson yelled at her daughter. The flashes of lighting illuminating both her and Olivia's face, as they stood in front of a window. "You shut your fucking mouth Olivia!"_

 _"Mommy," Olivia cried, tears rolling down the eight year old's face as she watched her mother belittle her while holding a half empty bottle of whisky in her hand. "I'm sorry,"_

 _"You should be sorry!" Serena sobbed, throwing the bottle into the wall, sending the glass shattering near Olivia's feet. The young girl didn't even realized her feet bleeding from the broken glass. "You ruined my life you little bitch!"_

 _Olivia gasped as her mother suddenly flung the french windows open, sending a rush of cold air and cold rain inside the small apartment. Olivia, whose white nightgown had suddenly become soaked, was roughly grabbed by her mother._

 _"MOMMY!" Olivia shouted under the harsh showers of cold rain. She realized her mother was trying to kill her, as Serena had Olivia up by her armpits, trying to bend her over the balcony. "MOMMY! I'LL BE GOOD! MOMMA!"_

 _"Shhh shhhh, it's okay, it's okay," Serena said softly as she still tried to push her daughter over the balcony._

 _"MOMMA! I'M SORRY!" Olivia sobbed, her tears mixing with the rain._

 _Serena finally came to her senses, seeing not the eyes of her attacker, but the eyes of her little girl. She let go of Olivia, setting her gently down on the balcony. They both sobbed, both to scared to move. Until Serena threw her arms around her daughter, softly running her hand over her daughter's dark brown hair, which contrasted her blonde._

 _"I'm so sorry baby...my baby...," Serena sobbed as she held a tight grip on Olivia. Both of them standing under harsh rain, pelting them, washing Olivia's bloody feet, and mixing with both of their tears. "Mommy's sorry baby...mommy's sorry...it's okay...my Olivia...Olivia"_

 _Olivia...my sweet child...Olivia...Oli_ Via!

Olivia's eyes snapped up to Chester's who was smiling like a little kid as he jumped in puddles. Olivia shook her head, chuckling as a few people who walked by frowned at the grown man who was getting them wet.

Chester looked down in the water, looking at his distorted reflection.

 _"Chester! Enough of that!" scorned her eight year old son as he jumped in every puddle he saw...while wearing his brand new shoes. "Your father is serious about this wedding and we shall not embarrass his brother,"_

 _Chester rolled his eyes as he looked down at his traditional Mohawk tribe traditional wedding attire, fascinated at the different colors and designs. He wanted to play with the face paint that coated his skin but his mother had already scorned him about ruining one of the symbols._

 _The rain came down harder soaking both him and his mother. He was surprised yet scared when his mother grabbed his hand. She looked down at him and smiled._

 _"Well since we're wet anyway...let's jump puddles," his mother whispered mischievously._

 _Chester laughed as him and his mother, hand in hand, began to jump puddle to puddle to the wedding._

"Chester!" Olivia scorned "We don't have time for this, we're going to be late, if we don't get these papers to the precinct,"

"Let's hold hands," Chester said. Before Olivia even got a chance to reply, Chester had grapped Olivia's hand, snatching her from under the bodega and began to twirl her around.

"Chester! Lake!" Olivia said as he short hair was soaked, clasped to her cool skin. As she looked over at Chester who was laughing as he held her hand twirling, she forgot about the memory that made her resent rain and began to laugh herself. Puddle by puddle they jumped, ignoring the glares and 'what the fuck' s coming from other New York citizens. Chester not caring about getting his expensive timberlands wet and dirty, and Olivia not caring about getting her expensive Louis Vuitton buts wet and dirty.

But Elliot Stabler had bought her those boots for Christmas, almost $400. And was he going to be pissed when he saw them now.

 **_NEXT TIME: O'Halloran and Olivia music fangirling**


End file.
